


A way of remembrance

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Xenodora (Xenophilus and Pandora Lovegood) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A touching tale.
Relationships: Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood
Series: Xenodora (Xenophilus and Pandora Lovegood) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018575
Kudos: 1





	A way of remembrance

Our tale begins in the Lovegood household. After a ghostly encounter with their beloved Pandora, Luna has decided they must do something to remember her.

Luna said, "I've just been thinking that maybe we should commission a wizarding portrait of her to be made. That way she'll always be here, in spirit at least."

Xenophilius replied, "That sounds... perfect."


End file.
